The unofficial Second Season of Hellsing
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Well this is my attempt at starting a new season of Hellsing. The romanace is alittle down the road.


The unofficial Second Season of Hellsing

Order 01: Returned

  
  


By Daimyo Shi

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing someone else with better storytelling skills than me does.

  
  


Author Note: I watched all of Hellsing this weekend thus it suck in my mind. Because it ends so up in the air I have decided to write a Second Season for it. forgive the arrogance of my attempt I hope that I can bring some continuum to this attempt. Further I come from a British background so if anything seem to clash with original story it because it has been correct to the British standard with the exception that Integra will still be called Sir even though the proper term is Dame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene Change

[thoughts] 

'mind speaking'

  
  


Integra was no use to waiting even though she had spent weeks while various people decided what the do about the Tower of London incident. The Round Table was in fits. While Alucard kept her company there wasn't much to do. Now she stood in a drawing room in Buckingham Palace. Supposably awaiting her fate. The door opens and Queen Elizabeth the Second enters the room.

"Your Royal majesty, It is a great honour to met you once again." says Integra.

"Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, I do not wish to exchange in pleasantries I have little time today for such nonsense. I has been brought to my attention that you have survived the greatest test to ever face the Hellsing family. It is clear to me that the Round Table has done things to hinder you because of you age and gender. Strange they can serve a female Sovereign but not have a faith in a Female member of the table. I have found that you have acted in the best interest of Great Britain and the Crown. For that I shall reestablish your Hellsing Organization as a secret part of the British armed forces. You shall not answer to anyone but the Sovereign of Great Britain. We alone have to power to condemn or reward you and yours. Know that those in 10 Downing Street do not greet this with goodness, likely because they have cook to books for the capital investment need to get you back on you feet." says Queen Elizabeth the Second.

"Your Majesty . . . I don't know what to say but my men, they died defending Great Britain . . ." says Integra.

"I understand, I have order that a clarification be made to the Media and that a great deal of confusion was caused by the Terrorist action. Colonel Peter Ferguson and his men will have the records clean up and be recognized for the proud British Soldiers they were." says Queen Elizabeth the Second.

"I . . . Don't know what to say, thank you, your Majesty." says Integra with a deep bow.

"It was the least I can do, who know what would have happen if that monster was truly set loose on the World. In two weeks you will return here to receive The Royal Victorian Order (1) Grand Cross. That should send a message to the Round Table. Now forgive me but I must attend to other duties. Take this letter it will free you members under arrest and allow free reign of you Hellsing compound. Go with God Sir Hellsing." says Queen Elizabeth the Second as she hands the letter to Integra. Integra takes the letter. "Thank you Your Majesty." replies Integra with a deep bow. Queen Elizabeth the Second nods and then leaves the room.

[Now back to work!] thinks Integra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Integra was sitting at her desk reviewing files on her computer. Walter open the door and limps in. He is using a cane to get around in his right hand. "Acting Commander Lt. Richard Stewart is here to see as you requested."

"It is good to see you moving around Walter. Send him in." 

Walter bows to Integra "It is good to back to normal, Sir." Walter limps out and a young man with short brown hair that seems to be receding a bit, dressed in Hellsing fatigues marches in.

"Acting Commander Richard Stewart reporting." says Richard with a smart salute.

"Lt. Stewart, you are the most senior officer remaining?" asks Integra.

"Yes sir! There were no Officer survivors from the Tower of London action. The squadron C and D Captain left as soon as the Government offered amnesty to those not involved in the Tower of London action. I have three actions under my belt two more than the other Lt. Currently in Hellsing." Says Richard.

"I see what is our status?" asks Integra.

"We have two experience officer excluding me, six experience NCO, and twelve experience men. There are 24 men at the point that we could deploy with them. We have sixty-four men in various levels of training. Currently there is two Army Officers in Training to take junior Command roles, and 4 NCO. We are currently un able to take in more soldiers into training to budget constants. Corporal Victoria, of course, also stand ready."

"I see hardly normal operational capacity but it will have to do. How are we for weapons and supplies." says Integra.

"If we have good news it is the fact that out small arms has been replaced. Most of it has come from Armed forces Stock so a fair bit of it came out of the box and must be worked out. We have nine functional APC, Four of our old APC have been returned to us along with the parts to fix them. There are two functioning Command APC and one on order for the end of the month. We have three Gryphon helicopters at the ready, two more are receiving repairs and should be on the ready within the week. Six are on order and we shall get them in three months."

"I see have you asked if the SAS will have spare officers they have done well in the past."

"Sir, given what happened at London, I doubt any of the current veterans are willing to deal with any member of the SAS. Currently I have reviewed a couple Army officer and NCO, however replacement will be difficult there is a Rift between us and the Armed Forces, especially with the SAS. We have a bad reputation with them Sir. Regardless of what the Queen says they are not quite willing to treat us well. The funds and equipment that we are taking from stores doesn't help given that when they took our original equipment that most of it was destroyed."

"I see when will we get more money for troops?" asks Integra.

"According to my last report next year, you should check with Walter though my data is some what out of date. However, I may have a lead on some more experience men that we could borrow short term." reports Richard.

"Really? From where?" asks Integra.

"From Canada, the RCMP have a Supernatural special forces unit. I served a UN peacekeeping with a RCMP officer that now serves in that section. He says it maybe be possible to take a squad watch from them for a period of six months. My suggestion is that we do so. The RCMP has offered to pay half of the cost of the mens salaries. However, they can spare no officers."

"I see, well then make arrangement for them to join us as soon as possible." says Integra.

Alucard flows out of the wall in his normal attire. He wears his normal cocky smirk.

Integra looks over at Alucard for a moment then focus back to Richard. Richard doesn't move at all. "Anything else, Acting commander Stewart?"

"Yes, Sir. The men were wondering if we could establish a Wall of Remembrance in the all ranks Mess (2)." says Richard.

"Yes of course, I understand, you may begin that as soon as you are able. Dismissed." says Integra.

"Yes sir." says Richard with a smart salute. He nods towards Alucard and then leaves.

"He doesn't scare." says Alucard in a matter of fact voice.

"Doesn't he?" asks Integra.

"No not at all, it almost like he sense me coming." replies Alucard.

"I see, well things are not great but are improving." Says Integra.

"Nice to be master in your own house again, Miss Hellsing." says Alucard in his deep upper class voice.

"Indeed,, no offence, being stuck in a holding room with no one but you for company was not exactly fun." says Integra.

  
  


Notes: (1)The Royal Victorian Order is a Order of British Knighthood established by Queen Victoria. It is a order of personal gift from the Sovereign to reward services to the royal Family of Britain. The ranks of the order from greatest to least are: Knight of the Grand Cross, Knight Commander, Commander, Lieutenant, and Member The last two ranks do not confer Knighthood.

(2) A mess is normally an on base bar were soldiers relax. Under normal army bases there is a Officer and NCO mess in separate places, occasionally there is even a place for privet separate from the other messes. Given the smallness of Hellsing's force and the fact that they likely only have like ten officers at the most and all ranks mess would seem to be the norm.

  
  


Terms:

NCO: Non commissioned officer ranks Sargent through Chief Warrant Officer.

APC: Armoured Personal Carriers or what Hellsing soldiers are always driving.

SAS: Special Air Service: A Special Branch of the British armed forces often related to Counter-terrorism.

RCMP: Royal Canadian Mounted Police, the National Police force of Canada.


End file.
